


Into%icated (Before the Winebar)

by FailureArtist



Series: The Wine Bar [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Closet Keys, Discussed underage sex, Drunk Sex, First Times, Humanstuck, Love Triangle, M/M, Oral Sex, Questionable Consent, Sexuality Crisis, Size Kink, Suicidal Ideation, alcohol and drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: I remember first taking Rufioh...he was so intoxicating...intoxicated.- Horuss ZahhakRufioh finally gives into Horuss's flirting, but is it a good idea?A Prequel toThe Zahhaks Go to a Wine Bar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Rape/Non-con refers to sex initiated by a severely intoxicated person. It's borderline but better safe than sorry.

Horuss would have smashed the red plastic cup in his hand if he didn't care about getting the mysterious alcoholic punch all over his shirt. He'd come to this fraternity hoping to run into Rufioh but despite Rufioh being the frat president, it seemed he'd skipped out pre-midterm party. Normally the charismatic Rufioh would be the center of attention but Horuss hadn't seen a hint of hide nor hair of him tonight. Heck, Horuss had been having problems finding Rufioh for almost a month. Rufioh hadn't been to the cafeteria, the library, or the gym. Hopefully he went to classes but sadly Horuss didn't share any with him. It seemed he was holed up in his room.

It hadn't been that long ago that Horuss and Rufioh had no contact. Rufioh had his own very wide sphere and Horuss an almost non-existent one and their paths never crossed. Horuss overheard people talk about Rufioh and all the crazy stunts he pulled but Horuss thought nothing of it. Then, a spring day two years ago, Horuss saw Rufioh in the Commons with a gaggle of attractive girls around him. It seemed he was both flirting with them and trying to let them down easy. Something hit Horuss. At that moment, Horuss wanted to drag Rufioh away from those girls and show him what a real man could do. Forgetting his dream of being a world-class inventor, what he wanted to be right now was the seducer of the Big Man on Campus.

However, he'd never seduced anyone. He was far from being a virgin, but his brief sexual encounters involved no witty banter, just codes. On rare occasions, women would flirt with him, but he'd act cold towards them and they would leave him alone. He'd never been close to having a boyfriend. Yet here he was hoping to seduce the straightest man on campus.

The idea wouldn't go away, no matter how hard Horuss tried. He kept noticing Rufioh. It didn't help that Rufioh looked just like Horuss' first crush. Horuss thought his taste in men had changed over the years but looking at Rufioh Horuss felt like he was twelve years old and back in Iran wearing down the bootleg VHS of Hook. It was surprising Horuss hadn't noticed the beautiful young man before but then Horuss had been so wrapped up in his own issues.

Finding out Rufioh had a steady girlfriend named Damara didn't dissuade Horuss. It actually made his urge grow. He'd watch Rufioh with Damara and notice he didn't smile as much as usual. He even looked uncomfortable with her. She'd often pull him away when he was talking with other girls. Horuss took this to mean their relationship wasn't happy.

So Horuss decided he would seduce Rufioh. Horuss already had a nice body but now he started paying attention to grooming and clothes. He got his acne treated. He wore more flattering glasses. He read up on psychology. Finally, he quit his expensive gym in town and started using the free college gym. Then one spring day a year ago, he went up to Rufioh as Rufioh used the weights and he negged the Big Man on Campus.

From that odd meet-cute, Horuss and Rufioh became friends. Or rather more than friends. Rufioh knew that Horuss was gay and he didn't mind, though Rufioh repeatedly said he was straight. Still, Rufioh flirted with Horuss. Yet whenever the flirting got too heated, Rufioh would suddenly change topics to Damara. It seemed to be a defensive move, but Rufioh did often talk about what a hassle his girlfriend could be.

They had stayed in a stasis for until a month ago. It was late at night in a gym exercise room and they were horseplaying and then Rufioh was on top of Horuss and Rufioh kissed Horuss. It wasn't an experimental peck. Rufioh went all out on Horuss' mouth. It was if this wasn't the first time Rufioh had kissed a man. Rufioh's lip piercings were rubbing Horuss' lips and Rufioh's hands were rubbing Horuss' pecs and Rufioh's erection pressed against Horuss' thigh and Horuss found himself hardening oh so quickly and suddenly it stopped. Rufioh pushed Horuss away, yelled he was straight, and bolted out of the exercise room. Horuss was left with confusion and a massive erection.

Horuss was hardening now just thinking of that night, even though it ended with disappointment. He didn't want to get an erection here. Maybe, he thought, he should dump out the only-half-drank punch, get in his car, and drive to that isolated rest stop. He could stick his anatomy in a glory hole and pretend the ugly middle-aged middle-manager on the other side was the young and beautiful Rufioh. It wouldn't be the first time. Then he'd delete Rufioh's number, take his handle off Pesterchum, unfriend him on Facebook, and delete all the photos. Rufioh had probably done the same. Horuss even felt like transferring to another school but it was rather late to do that.

Then, he heard Rufioh's sweet voice behind him.

“Hey, Rus, bro!”

Horuss turned around to see Rufioh in a half-unbuttoned cartoon-babe silk-screen shirt. His eyes were unfocused, his cheeks were red, and he was swaying from side-to-side.

“Rufioh? You're talking to me?”

Rufioh looked down at his shoes. “Yeah, sorry bro...haven't been returning your messages...there's just been...shit.” He looked up to stare at Horuss as much as he could. “But I want shit from you, bro.”

“Want what from me?”

Rufioh leaned forward into Horuss, though it was more like he stumbled forward. His breath smelled of alcoholic lemons.

“I want your horse cock up my ass,” he said into Horuss' ear.

Horuss looked around to see if anyone heard that loud “whisper” but the party was going on as normal.

“Right now?”

“No time like...shit... like the present.”

One wasn't supposed to have sex with someone this clearly drunk. Yet Rufioh was the one starting it and when would Horuss get this chance again? Horuss was getting as hard as Rufioh was drunk.

“Where shall we do it?”

“I got a room here...don't I? Yeah, this is my house...we'll do it here.”

“I could drive us to my...”

“No! Here!”

Rufioh grabbed Horuss' unused hand and pulled him through the crowd. Some people greeted Rufioh but Rufioh ignored them. Though Rufioh was swift on the ground floor, it took Horuss' help for him to get up the two flights of stairs to his room. Rufioh opened the door but Horuss was smart enough to lock it behind them.

Despite their friendship, Horuss had never been in Rufioh's bedroom before. It was as dirty as he expected though it was a decent size. The ceilings were low, as expected on the top floor, but it made up for it in square footage. All the wall and ceiling space was covered in posters. He had expected more pin-ups of impossibly-buxom cartoon girls but there were an awful lot of muscular shirtless cartoon warriors and athletes. Though there still were plenty of girly child-like faces to haunt him.

Horuss chugged down the rest of his punch. He could say he wasn't completely sober. After all, that punch could have been made of twenty different 80%-proof liqueurs. He threw the red cup on the already-cluttered floor.

He wondered if he should undress. He didn't want to be caught in some farce of hurriedly picking up his clothes out of the piles and running downstairs with them heaped in his arms. However, he also didn't want to go downstairs with his clothes drenched in sweat. He hooked a chair under the doorknob for extra security and worked on undressing. Still, he left his shoes on.

Meanwhile, sitting on his Dragonball Z sheets, Rufioh was going through the farce of undressing while drunk. He couldn't get his shoes untied.

“Fucking shoelaces,” he slurred.

“Let me get them for you,” Horuss said.

The now-naked Horuss kneeled down before Rufioh and went to work on his shoes. He accidentally ripped the left shoelaces and after learning a lesson about overusing force he ripped the right ones. Well, shoelaces are cheap, he thought. The shoes came off. There were other things Horuss could have done while he was down there but Rufioh was chanting “fuck my ass” and Horuss didn't want to argue.

Horuss also took care Rufioh's annoyingly-skinny jeans and embarrassing underwear. Rufioh's manhood was barely hard at all, though from the way he was talking one would think he was rock hard.

Horuss stood up, revealing his half-hard but still enormous anatomy. He knew he would always remember the look on Rufioh's face.

“Jesus motherfucking Christ and that thing is going in me,” he said in what he probably thought was a murmur.

Horuss knew he should ask Rufioh if he was really sure he wanted this thing inside of him but Rufioh started stroking the thing and Horuss couldn't say it.

Instead, he asked, “Do you have condoms and lubrication?”

“On the bed table!” Rufioh shouted, “Come on!”

Luckily, Horuss did find the condoms and lubrication quickly. Unfortunately, the lube was oil-based and so wouldn't work on condoms. Horuss had gotten tested just last month and Rufioh was monogamous so Horuss should be safe, shouldn't he? He had to be. Besides, the normal-size condoms wouldn't fit Horuss. He grabbed the lube.

By this time, Rufioh was bottoms-up on the bed, with his hideous shirt still on. Horuss would have preferred looking in Rufioh's face but if that was what Rufioh chose then that was it. Rufioh's bottom was a sight to behold. It was so round and muscular and perfect. Could have been cleaner, but it was perfect. Horuss could have cried.

He put a good dollop of lube in his hand and then added more. With an oily index finger, he probed Rufioh's virgin territory.

“Aww, fucking hell, that's cold,” Rufioh moaned.

“L-language.”

“Just put another finger in me...scissor...take it out...bang me.”

Horuss thought there should be more to this but his lower anatomy disagreed. It wanted desperately to replace his fingers. So Horuss scissored Rufioh while stroking his lower anatomy with lube. Rufioh was prepared enough and Horuss was hard enough to go (though not as hard as he could have been) so Horuss just went.

On entrance, Rufioh made a bunch of strange indescribable sounds before shouting “BANGARANG!” Though Horuss felt like crowing too, he kept as quiet as he could. He hoped no one would them over the din of the party.

The going was so thankfully easier than Horuss thought it would be. With a few strokes, every inch of Horuss' anatomy was in Rufioh's chambers. Either the alcohol was really loosening up Rufioh or Rufioh had done this before. Yet it was still tight.

Rufioh mumbled, “Oh God you're so fucking...goddamn...big...getting bigger.”

Indeed, Horuss was twitching to full length. He felt like he'd never been bigger before. Maybe by now he did have a horse's anatomy like Rufioh claimed.

“Fuck me as hard as you can!” Rufioh yelled.

Horuss should have told Rufioh they should go it slow but dear goodness Rufioh felt so good around him and he knew he'd feel better at high speed and Rufioh was COMMANDING it. Horuss told himself that maybe this wasn't Rufioh's first time and Rufioh knew what he was saying. That was it.

So Horuss pounded away at Rufioh as if Rufioh wasn't an anal virgin. The cheap bed shook with their passion. Over that sound, Rufioh groaned encouragement that was so sweet to Horuss' ears. Horuss couldn't stop grunting too. It was all so magical. Horuss had finally succeeded. Rufioh truly did find him attractive and wasn't just flirting for validation.

Then Horuss remembered to do a reach-around and he found Rufioh was soft. Rufioh's mouth hadn't gotten the message though. It was still going on about how great everything was.

“Are you okay?” Horuss asked.

“Aww yeah...keep...keep...”

Rufioh didn't finish what he was saying. After a moment, Horuss realized his enthusiastic partner had passed out. Thankfully, Rufioh was still breathing. The right thing for Horuss to do would be to pull out and finish himself off but even a slack Rufioh felt fantastic and Horuss was so close. Horuss committed yet another sin that night: he continued

Finally, two years of planning came to a head when Horuss orgasmed in his target. Yet it didn't feel as exquisite as it could have been. It was a release of that night's tension but not the tension of those two lonely years. It even came as a disappointment.

Horuss finally pulled out, his anatomy instantaneously soft. There was such a mess everywhere. He wished he could drag Rufioh into the shower and the sheets into the washing machine. Instead, Horuss just wiped himself on the ruined sheets. He arranged Rufioh's comatose body so it was on its side. It wouldn't do to accidentally kill Rufioh through asphyxiation. He put the comforter over Rufioh in a tender mood but didn't kiss him.

Horuss put his clothes over his wet body as quick as he could. He left the bedroom and went downstairs. The party was dying out by this point and Horuss got out of the frat house easily. He didn't think anyone noticed him.

Instead of going directly into his blue BMW, Horuss sat on the hood looking up at the March sky. So this is it, he thought. The next morning, Rufioh would hate him and maybe charge him with rape but Horuss had gotten what he wanted. He'd lost the deepest friendship he'd ever had in his lonely life but that didn't matter now that he'd completed this stupid pointless mission. Possibly he wasn't even the first to pop Rufioh's cherry. Maybe Rufioh routinely got drunk and bluntly propositioned men. Maybe all those times Horuss had imagined Rufioh on the other side of the stall divider Rufioh was there sucking like a middle-manager. Maybe Horuss had accomplished nothing and lost everything.

Horuss hit the hood of his car with his fist. He wanted to get in and drive it off a cliff and die a fiery and expensive death. It wasn't the first time he thought of that. But he didn't know of any good cliffs. Besides, he still believed enough in Allah to know suicide was an unforgivable sin. It didn't seem fair that Allah would curse him with suicidal thoughts on top of the homosexuality but that's fucking _iradat Allah_ for you, God damn it.

Horuss couldn't believe he was cursing, even if it was in the confines of his head. He needed to get home and take a cold shower. Maybe stop off at a convenience store and buy a pint or two of Ben & Jerry's. Then he could eat it all while watching “National Velvet” or “Black Beauty” or any movie other than “Hook”. Fudge his diet. He'd be the fat boy he was in Iran, obsessed with any bootleg video that had a horse on the cover.

So Horuss went and did that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: internalized homophobia/biphobia, character uses f-slur in reference to self, bodily functions, bad take on drunk sex, talk about past adult/teen sex

Rufioh woke up in pain everywhere. His head pounded like dubstep beat. His skin was ultra-sensitive under a comforter that felt like it was made burlap. His pupils were wide open to the light. His mouth felt like he'd chewed a lemon peel. It was just an average hangover. Except for the strange soreness in his ass.

He forced his aching joints to move into action and throw off the damn scratchy comforter. His sheets had weird stains on them. Even in his foggy state, it didn't take long for him to figure out he lost his anal cherry. It had finally happened after all those years of curiosity.

Then he figured out he was in his own bedroom. The ceiling had the old recognizable posters. So he hadn't ended up in some stranger's bedroom. He wouldn't have been able to handle the shock of that over the shock to his ass. But then who was the mystery man who his cherry?

The last thing Rufioh could remember was taking a six-pack of Mike's Hard Lemonade into his thinking spot in the woods and drinking it all. He'd been thinking of the whole Horuss Dilemma and then...he stumbled home? There was a party planned Saturday night last he heard, so maybe he got more drunk when he came home, possibly smoked a joint. He didn't remember coming home but here he was.

So the mystery man was someone at the party? Who at the party? There could be dozens of candidates!

No, there was only one real candidate: Horuss Zahhak.

Sure, Horuss wasn't a real party person, but he'd probably ignore that if it meant a chance to see Rufioh after Rufioh had been giving Horuss the slip for a month. Rufioh admitted it was a shitty thing for him to do. He should have just been straight up with Horuss. But said what? “I got the hots for you so bad but I'm too afraid to be a fag like you plus your foot-long dick makes me scared so I'm going to cut you out of my life completely”?

During that month, he'd really missed Horuss. He actually missed Horuss' snobby remarks and grumpy attitude. He felt lonely despite having tons of other friends to talk to. He figured Horuss had it worse, considering he seemed to have no friends. He'd abandoned Horuss.

Perhaps he should have ended his friendship with Horuss before it went so far as sloppy makeouts in a public gym room where anyone could have opened the door. Maybe he should have ended it when he started having wet dreams about Horuss. Maybe he should have told Horuss to fuck off on Day One. Instead he let this bromance get so far that Horuss got his foot-long dick completely in Rufioh's poor virgin hole.

Was it consensual? Possibly Horuss came across a passed-out Rufioh and took advantage of that. It was horrible to think Horuss was capable of that messed up shit but it took the load off of Rufioh.

But then Rufioh could still remember some of the thoughts he had in his thinking spot and most of them were about how much he wanted to fuck Horuss. He'd thought about how scary the monster in Horuss' shorts was but also how it was kinda sexy. Sexy enough to take on even though Rufioh had only taken on a couple fingers before. Without his inhibitions, he would have asked Horuss to fuck him. Horuss definitely wouldn't have said no.

Rufioh supposed it was still a sort of rape to have sex with a drunk person. That's what all the posters said about having sex with a drunk doll. But was it the same if it was a drunk dude begging for another drunk dude's dick?

Guess both of them were to blame in this situation.

Enough of these thoughts. Rufioh's bladder was killing him. Had he not pissed out that six-pack yet? How did he not wet himself earlier? Luckily, because he was prez, he got the bedroom with the private bathroom. It wasn't the best bathroom in the world but who cares when you're dragging yourself naked and hungover to piss?

It felt like it took him fifteen minutes to use the toilet. Maybe it felt that long because after his bladder had finally emptied, he just spaced out with his dick in his hand. He wondered if Horuss had given him the reacharound. How did Horuss feel holding Rufioh's erection? Rufioh had a pretty average dick, maybe a half-inch above average. No doll had ever complained about the size, though one doll didn't like that it was uncircumcised. Bros cared more about dick size than dolls it seemed. He didn't want to think he disappointed Horuss.

What had Horuss thought of the sex? Was it any good? More importantly, did Rufioh enjoy it? Rufioh would never know if he enjoyed it because the alcohol wiped out his memory. He vaguely remembered enjoying it but for all he knew that was wishful thinking.

If only he could try it again and see if he liked it.

No, he had to snap out of those thoughts. Take a shower.

He was going to take a cold shower but his skin screamed it wasn't ready for that. He settled on lukewarm instead. He tried to think of other things but all he thought about was last night. He wanted to know what it had felt like so bad. He'd been wondering since he was twelve what it felt like to get fucked in the ass and now he couldn't remember it. It felt fantastic when he fingered himself but looking at even small dildos made him nervous. Yet last night he'd taken on a dick that would make a seasoned porn star scared. He could feel how sore it made him. He couldn't remember if there was orgasmic bliss.

He was damned twice over, once for cheating on his poor Damara and twice for committing sodomy (his liberal brain didn't think sodomy was a crime but his Catholic heart told him it was). The worst part was he didn't remember the sin he was going to Hell for. He'd go to Confession for the first time since he was seventeen if he didn't fear he'd go back out and commit the sin again.

He wouldn't dare confess to Damara. She was already jealous of dolls and if she knew she also had to contend with the other half of the human race she'd confine him to a basement. Besides, she'd been under a lot of stress lately. No need to drive her crazy.

He realized he was spacing out and not cleaning himself so he got to work. He started off by cleaning out his asshole. This just made his traitorous dick rise. Why'd he have to get horny when his body hated him? He sighed as he started stroking his soapy dick.

He thought about Horuss' body. It was the most perfect body he'd ever seen. Everything toned, nothing unbalanced. Horuss could be on the cover of a fitness magazine. Horuss had been enormously fat as a child and Rufioh had to see the pictures to believe it. Horuss should market his routine. Rufioh used to think he wanted to have a body like Horuss but now he thought he wanted to _have_ Horuss' body.

He hadn't known that along with having a perfect body Horuss had a huge dick until that night at the gym. Rufioh had seen Horuss' dick clothed and flaccid and it was normal, even on the small side, but Jesus Christ it was a grower. Rufioh wished he remembered what it looked like, but all he knew was it was circumcised and he only knew that because Horuss was Muslim.

As for Horuss' face...well, no one's perfect.

What did Horuss sound like during sex? Was it reserved and dignified grunts? Did he use only adorable minced oaths? Did he drop the F-bomb? Or whatever the Farsi version of the F-bomb was?

With all these thoughts, Rufioh was close to coming until the water turned ice cold and shrunk his dick to nothing. He screamed and turned off the water. He wished the water boiler was bigger, but there was only so big a boiler could be to accommodate a shower that was mostly spacing out. He hadn't begun to wash anything but his crotch. Oh well.

He got out of the shower and picked up a towel. Either he needed to buy softer ones or he was too hungover. Probably both. He wiped the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was as limp as his dick. Mohawks looked bangarang but they were a bitch to maintain. His face was also a disgrace. His brown skin was ashen, his eyes had deep bags, and his lips were cracked. He looked like a zombie. If he came to Horuss looking like that, Horuss would change his mind.

Not that he was going to visit Horuss today. He wasn't going to let anyone other than his fraternity brothers see him. They already knew how he looked after a party.

So Rufioh went downstairs and got a bottle of orange juice and a box of ginger snaps. He spent the rest of the afternoon in his room watching network television on his stomach because he couldn't lay on his sore ass. All the other fraternity brothers were nursing similar hangovers so they didn't bother him.

That night, after he finished eating a small Hawaiian pizza, he thought about Horuss. He'd tried drowning those thoughts out by focusing on television and not vomiting but now the thoughts surfaced. He had to call Horuss. He had to hash this out.

It took a painfully long time for Horuss to answer the phone. When he did, he asked, “Who is this?” which was also painful.

“It's me, Rufioh!”

Horuss immediately blubbered, “Oh goodness, Rufioh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking correctly.”

“Yeah, it was rude of you to delete my number when I didn't do that to you.”

“I meant...oh goodness, you didn't know what I did to you last night?”

“Oh...oh. Um, you mean when you...fucked me in the ass?”

“So you do know.”

There it was. Confirmation it was Horuss who had sex with him. Was this a relief or not?

“I...um...guessed it.”

“Guessed it? So you did have retrograde amnesia?”

“I was pretty drunk, wasn't I? I just remember drinking in the woods and maybe stumbling back home and then...just a big blank.”

“You came up to me at the party and asked me to...well...put my horse anatomy in your body.”

“That sounds like what I was thinking of saying...when I was in the woods.”

“So you did consent. I did not initiate sex with your comatose body.”

“I knew you couldn't be THAT big a douchebag...to do that.”

“I am still sorry for my conduct. I completely regret that night.”

“You sound earnest...I accept your apology.”

“I think we both regret it. We should take care it never happens again.”

“Actually...I feel...I feel...”

“Feel what?”

“That I only regret not remembering it.”

“You mean you don't regret having sex with me? Despite everything?!”

“In fact...”

The next words were stuck in Rufioh's throat. Was he really going to propose that?

Then Horuss asked, “In fact what?!”

“I want to do it again.”

Rufioh could hear a thump as if the phone dropped. Luckily, it was picked up again.

“Sorry about that,” Horuss said, “You mean friends with benefits? I would be honored to be - “

“NO,” Rufioh said firmly, “I mean just once more. One mulligan. Then we can go back to the way things were before that shit went down at the gym.”

“So just completely platonic friends.”

“Look, I have a girlfriend...I love her like Hell...maybe we'll get married some day...you know?”

“I've never had a girlfriend, but I understand.”

“But I also treasure my friendship with you. I don't want to complicate things.”

“We have complicated matters enough already.”

“Just one more fuck. I'll be alert and sober and not about to puke on you. Shit, did I puke on you?”

“Thankfully no.”

“Good. Anyway, I'll be WAY better in bed this time. I will be the BOMB.”

Horuss' breath got heavy. “Are you coming over now?”

“I also want to be pretty for you...and right now I'm the complete opposite.”

“Have you been drinking orange juice?”

“Of course...this isn't my first hangover.”

“Eating ginger?”

“That too.”

“And not eating greasy food?”

“Hey, what time are your exams tomorrow?”

“I attend Artificial Intelligence at 8:30 AM.”

“8:30 in the morning? That's tough. I got Cultural Revolution at noon.”

“We can meet at five in the afternoon tomorrow in the lower parking lot.”

“So...if we're doing anal...should I douche...and not eat for several hours?”

Horuss snorted. “This is sex, not surgery.”

“Sorry, I've never done this before...sober.”

“I will make this second time an extremely pleasant experience for you.”

Rufioh felt color come back into his ashen face. “I don't doubt that, bro.”

“Good night. Don't try the dog that bit you.”

“I won't...night.”

They both hung up.

Rufioh un-muted the television, letting Morgan Freeman narrate his time in Shawshank Penitentiary. So he and Rus really were going to have sex...again. Rufioh was tempted to try the dog that bit him.

A few minutes later, Rufioh had to silence Morgan Freeman again. Damara was calling. She was staying at her aunt's house this weekend. Rufioh was so grateful that there was no chance she was at the party.

“Hey, Dams,” he answered.

“Rufioh, did you get my voicemails?”

Shit. He hadn't been checking his voicemail.

“Sorry, doll.”

“I called you twice last night and twice today!”

“Look...I got really really drunk last night...and I woke up at three in the afternoon.”

“Did you go to that frat party?”

“Honestly...I spent most of the night drinking in the woods.”

“Did you sleep in your bedroom?”

“What...did you think I passed out in the woods...like a hobo?”

“Then where did you sleep?”

“My own bedroom...duh.”

“What have you been doing today?”

“Not much...I'm hungover...watching a movie.”

“Oh really?”

“Hey, you get up to any adventures...with lil Aradia?”

Her voice lost its edge. “We went to the quarry and played Archaeologist! Aradia said she found an arrowhead!”

“A real arrowhead?”

“I don't think it was real but I played along. She was too adorably excited!”

Damara spent the rest of the call talking about her preteen cousin. Rufioh was grateful his girlfriend wasn't complaining about Meenah for once. He had tried telling Damara many times not to mind Meenah since Meenah razed everyone but Damara took it personal. The credits were rolling by the time Damara was done talking.

Next, Rufioh tried to get some studying done. He couldn't concentrate but he knew at least the alcohol didn't destroy the part of his brain that knew who Mao Zedong was.

The next morning, he woke up refreshed. His ass had recovered. He took the time to reshape his Mohawk before going downstairs. He was back to being Rufioh Nitram, Boy-Wonder.

He ate breakfast with Wolfdog and Skeeter. While he made idle bro conversation he wondered what they would think if they knew Saturday night he'd been butt-fucked by a man under their roof. Nobody in the fraternity was as uncool to say Homosexuality Was A Sin but Rufioh couldn't say they weren't homophobic. They threw around the word “fag” as a casual insult and pretended to be limp-wrist gay men for a quick laugh. Wolfdog was possibly gay (Horuss believed that) but the rest were straight as an arrow. Then again, Rufioh imagined most people would think he was straight as an arrow. He couldn't come out to them.

Later that day, he did his Chinese Cultural Revolution mid-term exam. He did as well as he could do giving he was anticipating having his first (sober) gay sex in a few hours. He might have gotten the name of one of the Gang of Four wrong.

Though Horuss had pooh-pooed the idea of Rufioh fasting, Rufioh ate like a bird that day.

At five, Rufioh went down to the lower parking lot. From the nearby Music Hall, dissonant instruments played different tunes. Horuss was next to a BMW that was as enviable as his body. His polo shirt and khakis, expensive yet “casual”, were ruined by sweat. He was trying to look casual by leaning on his car and crossing his arms.

“You look recovered,” Horuss said.

“I feel better...but I could have dressed better for this. You look like a GQ model!” That got dosed with a hose, Rufioh thought.

“Don't worry, you'll be soon enough be...”

Horuss didn't finish his flirt. Instead, he got into the car. Rufioh followed.

“Are you hungry?” Horuss asked when Rufioh was situated, “We could have dinner.”

Rufioh was feeling a little peckish and it was tempting going to whatever restaurant Horuss would chose but he wanted to stay clean and not-on-a-date.

“Nah. Let's just go back to your place...and get this done.”

“I suppose...I suppose that is what we should do.”

Horuss' apartment turned out to be not that far away. Somehow all this time Rufioh hadn't been to it. He had been imagining this glamorous high-rise with a concierge and a doorman despite knowing there wasn't any place like that in this small college town. Instead, the apartment complex was two-story and outside-entrance. Definitely no one in a gold-button uniform outside.

Horuss took a long time opening the door. His sweaty hands kept dropping the keys. He could be frustratingly clumsy at times.

Finally, Horuss got the door open. Rufioh stepped into the apartment for the first time. It was your basic studio apartment size, with a one-person kitchenette, but it was furnished and decorated like a high-rise. Horuss had actual paintings on the wall, not taped up posters. Most of them were of horses, but there was a framed map of Tehran. In one corner was a roll-top desk that looked antique, though there was a modern laptop on it. The king-sized bed had a shiny brass-work headboard and royal blue sheets. Except for the size, this was what Rufioh had expected from Horuss.

“Very nice...” Rufioh said after taking it all in.

“Would you like something to drink?” Horuss asked.

Rufioh's first thought was to ask if Horuss had any booze but he knew if he started drinking to take the edge off he wouldn't stop and he'd end up in the same situation as last time.

“I'll just have some water.”

Horuss got a bottle of water for Rufioh and another for himself. Rufioh drank half a bottle and Horuss drank all of his. The water claimed to be from a tropical spring but to Rufioh it didn't taste any different than Deer Park.

“Get undressed and on the bed,” Horuss commanded, “I'll be ready presently.”

Rufioh held up his palms. “Whoa, just like that? We aren't going to mack or anything?”

Horuss scrunched his forehead. “You want to kiss? Not just have sex?”

“Yeah...I don't want to fuck like strangers...we're friends.”

“Friends that kiss?”

“Plus making out feels really fucking good...gets me hard so quick.”

Horuss gave a rare smile. “If this is what you want.”

Rufioh approached Horuss. Horuss was tall but luckily so was Rufioh. Rufioh wrapped his arms around Horuss' solid body. Horuss' body felt cool, though maybe that was because of the sweat. Rufioh tilted his head but Horuss didn't. Rufioh then kissed Horuss hard. Horuss was open to Rufioh's tongue but he didn't really kiss back. He was like a statue. Rufioh thought Horuss had more experience kissing. Horuss certainly wasn't a virgin. Still, even though Rufioh was doing all the work, it still felt so bangarang. He could feel himself hardening in his pants and Horuss hardening on his end.

Rufioh finally broke the kiss. Horuss was breathing heavily.

“That felt...” he gasped, “So good.”

“You aren't used to kissing?” Rufioh asked smugly.

“Undress...now.”

“Why don't you undress first?”

Horuss put his glasses on the table before peeling off his wet shirt. Rufioh had seen Horuss shirtless before but now that he knew he could feel those muscles it was more exciting. He didn't let Horuss take off his pants before he was running his hand along those washboard abs and flicking those large pebble-like brown nipples.

Yet Rufioh couldn't stop with the front half. He undid Horuss' belt himself. He zipped down the pants and fished out the erection he'd been so afraid of. This was truly his first time seeing it. Though it wasn't a foot, it was certainly long at around nine inches. Luckily, it was of normal girth. If it had been a beer can Rufioh would have left.

“Is it okay...” Rufioh asked, “If I don't put it in my mouth? Just that I find that gross, uhh, no offense to cocksuckers.”

“You don't need to fellate me to get me ready.”

Rufioh nodded his head. “That's a relief.”

He started stroking Horuss' long cock. It twitched and got even longer. Rufioh was wondering now if maybe it did get to a foot. Maybe it got to whatever length horse cocks were. However, it couldn't be that long, considering Rufioh's colon was still intact.

“I should get undressed too...” Rufioh said, his eyes on Horuss' cock and not his face.

Rufioh got undressed and so did Horuss. Horuss gave a slight smile on leering Rufioh's naked body and even though he was by far not the first person to lust after Rufioh, right now Rufioh felt extremely flattered. Meanwhile, Rufioh was taking in Horuss' body. He'd remember this sight for a long time.

Rufioh laid back on the expensive impossibly-soft sheets while Horuss ducked in the bathroom. Horuss came out with a bottle of lube and a box of Magnum XL condoms. Rufioh had heard large-size condoms were a gimmick but Horuss definitely needed them.

“Are you ready?” Horuss asked.

Rufioh got on all fours on the bed. “Fuck yes!”

“You don't have to get in that position. It would be better if you lay on your back.”

Rufioh got up on his knees and turned around. “It's possible to do it that way?”

Horuss sighed. “You are such a virgin.”

“Hey! Not anymore! Like, in both senses.”

“Are you going to lie down or not?”

“I guess it would be less stressful seeing it coming?” And he wanted to see what Horuss' O Face looked like.

Rufioh laid down on his back with his knees up. Horuss lay down between Rufioh's legs with a bottle of lube in his hand. Instead of going for Rufioh's rosebud, he went straight to the shaft. Rufioh yelped when Horuss put Rufioh's erection into his mouth.

“Don't DO that!” Rufioh yelled.

Horuss pulled away abruptly. “You don't like fellatio?”

“I do...it's just...I think I'll come too quick if you do that? Just focus on my ass.”

Horuss looked so supremely disappointed that Rufioh was tempted to let him complete the job but he had to stay focused on his mission.

Rufioh watched Horuss put the probably-expensive lube on his fingers and Rufioh felt quite aware that Horuss had big ol' yaoi hands. Rufioh's fingers were long and delicate. It meant not only did he get lots of compliments, but also fingering himself was painless. This would be different. Maybe Horuss' fingers just seemed big at the moment.

Horuss' index finger teased around Rufioh's rosebud before entering. Rufioh discovered that Horuss definitely DID have big fingers; one was like two fingers. Rufioh looked up at the ceiling and practiced deep breathing. He felt himself relax and melt into Horuss' gentle probing. Then Horuss started gently pressing that wonderful spot that Rufioh in his clumsy virgin fumbling had hit maybe twice and oh god Rufioh wanted more. When Rufioh groaned and grabbed his dick, Horuss chuckled very softly. A few seconds later, Horuss pulled out his index finger. Rufioh looked up to see Horuss apply more lube to his fingers. This time he put in two fingers and oh god there was a burn and even more of a burn when he scissored them. Yet Rufioh relaxed again and the burn turned into pure happy warmth. Horuss was doing a fantastic job.

Horuss slowly pulled out his fingers and Rufioh both wished Horuss'd left them and felt thankful Horuss stopped before Rufioh blew his load. Rufioh sat up and watched Horuss roll and roll and roll the condom down his endless length. Horuss applied more lube to the condom. Rufioh's hole was going to be like a Slip n' Slide, hopefully.

“Are you ready?” Horuss asked.

Rufioh lifted his eyes from Horuss' crotch to look at the sweaty man's face. Horuss' olive skin was blushing kawaii. As kawaii as Rufioh's when he drank two beers. Damn acetaldehyde dehydrogenase deficiency.

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Rufioh replied.

Horuss had the same face he did while fiddling with electronics as he positioned himself to fuck Rufioh's brains out. The cockhead, thankfully normal sized and not a fucking grapefruit, entered easily. There was a stretch of course, but it wasn't like giving birth. Horuss stopped a half-inch in.

“Are you ready?” he asked again.

Rufioh snapped back “Did you ask me this twenty times when we were fucking the other night?”

He snorted. “I'm being considerate.”

“Sorry...it's just...please fuck me.”

Horuss entered an inch and then another inch and there were a whole lot of inches. Rufioh realized that nothing else had ever gone this far in before remember oh wait this very dick had gone this far in. Yet he hadn't remembered that time and so the sensation of more and more of his sensitive rectum being opened up was completely new. Finally, he could feel Horuss' balls against his ass. He looked up at Horuss' face and Horuss seemed as surprised as Rufioh, even though they'd both already been through this.

“Are you...” Horuss paused. “...never mind.”

Then Horuss started taking strokes. Every impossibly long stroke was a delight to Rufioh, especially when Horuss thrust into Rufioh's p-spot. Rufioh stroked himself in time. He had been waiting too long to get deep-dicked. This is what he'd been hoping for and now it was happening...again...but for the first time. Rufioh crowed out in joy and made other sounds his partners had called both cute and annoying. The thin walls of Horuss' cheap apartment didn't matter.

As for Horuss, he was snorted and groaning like an overworked horse. Rufioh stopped closing his eyes and looked at Horuss again. Was Horuss grinning? A rather mad grin? Usually his smiles were so faint. Rufioh had brought this rare expression out. Horuss' lips looked so kissable right then so Rufioh kissed him.

As Rufioh felt Horuss' stubble in his mouth, he suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that he, a man, was being fucked by another man in the ass. Part of him wanted to stop being a faggot right now and another told himself he wasn't going to pussy out and miss out on the best sex in his life.

“You're tight,” Horuss grunted, “You okay?”

“Fuck me harder,” Rufioh said through gritted teeth.

Horuss did and all the self-consciousness was replaced with sheer pleasure. Then Horuss added his big hands firmly stroking Rufioh's rock-hard erection and there was no thought. Rufioh didn't know how much time had elapsed, maybe just five minutes, but he wanted to come now.

“I'm coming, bro!” Rufioh yelled.

“Now?” Horuss asked.

That question made Rufioh want to delay it five more minutes but he couldn't. He'd die if he couldn't come now. So Rufioh came from anal simulation for the first time...or the second? It didn't matter, he was coming hard and Horuss was milking every drop with his strong hands. When Rufioh was finished, Horuss stilled.

Rufioh said, “Naw, you can finish up in me...you've earned it.”

Horuss shrugged his shoulders and started stroking again. The continued sex was a little uncomfortable for Rufioh but he was in a dreamy state. He just watched Horuss' muscles move. It was like when Rufioh was at the gym watching Horuss do reps a little too closely...except these reps were inside Rufioh.

It did feel odd being on the other side of the equation, being fucked instead of fucking someone else. He'd had sex with dolls on top yet that wasn't the same thing. This was almost relaxing.

Rufioh kept kissing Horuss. He didn't need to but there was just something so kissable about Horuss right now. He wouldn't get the chance to kiss him later.

Horuss had good stamina or else he was milking this chance. Rufioh was starting to get hard again when Horuss finished. Horuss sounded like a horse when he came and Rufioh had to resist laughing. Maybe Rufioh would always associate whinnies with sex from now on. Horuss slowly pulled out of Rufioh and Rufioh could see the condom was very full.

“Excuse me,” Horuss said as he got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Rufioh expected just to hear a flush and Horuss would return but instead he heard a shower. Rufioh was alone. He'd expected something more from Horuss but it's not like they would cuddle.

So now Rufioh lost his anal cherry...twice. He'd had sex with a man and without liquid courage this time. He felt like he'd succeeded and failed at the same time.

Did this mean he was bisexual? The word sounded tawdry and foreign. Yet heteroflexible sounded like a cop-out. Was he gay? Did he date dolls just because that was expected of him? He'd loved his ex-girlfriends and he still loved Damara. That couldn't be fake. Dolls were so sweet and kawaii. Yet the well-muscled male body was a work of art he could see over and over.

Even if he was bisexual, he did have the choice not to be a faggot. He could marry Damara and never do anything beyond occasionally masturbate to thoughts of men and no one would know he wasn't straight. Why should he label himself as LGBT if he was going to live the straight life? Why put himself out there?

Horuss finally came back from the shower with a towel wrapped around his head and none wrapped around his waist. Either he had taken a cold shower or his dick defied the laws of physics by growing like three times.

“You can take a shower now,” he said.

“Actually...” Rufioh said as he looked back up at Horuss' face, “I'd like to talk.”

Horuss twitched as if he was afraid it was bad news. “About what?”

“Come lie down next to me first, bro.”

Horuss went and did that, lying stiffly next to Rufioh.

Rufioh asked, “What was your first time like?”

Horuss took a deep breath before answering. “I heard a news report about the problem of homosexuals having sex in public bathrooms. I'd only recently moved to America and I was shocked at the lewdness of my new country. However, I was also intrigued. I sneaked out of my house and went to a public bathroom in the park near me. I waited in that chilly bathroom for two whole hours. I was close to leaving when a man propositioned me. He wasn't an attractive man, but I'd been waiting so long I'd take anyone. He entered me and I ejaculated immediately. He mocked me and continued.”

Rufioh wasn't sure what to say so he just said, “Daaamn.”

“The experience was unpleasant but I still kept going to that bathroom and had much more pleasant experiences.”

“How old were you?”

“I had lived in America for a year so I was...fifteen.”

“Uhh...did you look older?”

“I did not.”

“That's gross! Umm, I mean, the dudes you had sex with were gross. You aren't gross.”

“If you are disgusted in me, that would be right.”

“No, dude, I'm not disgusted with -”

“I've never had any sex that wasn't with an anonymous or semi-anonymous partner.”

“I'm...not judging you? If that's how you want to roll? But please tell me you use condoms?”

“I do use condoms and regularly get tested.”

“Oh thank God -”

“But I didn't during my first few times.”

“You don't have AIDS now, do you?”

“No I don't.”

“Okay, then, I'm totally fine you've had sex with a lot of men! I really shouldn't judge! I mean, I've had one-night-stands with dolls! I mean, I knew who they were so it's not the same but...I won't judge!”

“I'll be judged in the end.”

“Yeah, I guess...but I won't judge.”

Rufioh tried to think of new things to say but he went back to that weird encounter in the public bathroom.

“So...” Rufioh asked, “You bottomed your first time...”

“Yes, I did make that clear in my story telling.”

“Did you bottom after that? Like, when you were older?”

“I did top when my first time when I was seventeen, but I usually bottom.”

“What??”

“I'll have you know that I can be perfectly masculine and still bottom and besides at my size it's easier to -”

“All this time I could have had sex with you! I thought I'd have to bottom!”

“That was stopping you?”

“Like there was other shit like loving Damara but...damn, when I found out you had a foot long cock -”

“ - don't exaggerate - “

“-I thought you wanted to put it in my ass!”

“I did, but in the majority of imagined scenarios, I thought it would be the opposite. Especially given that you are straight.”

“Yeah, straight...but I was also an anal virgin...like Hell I was going to start with that!”

“But you were the one who asked me.”

“I guess after all the booze...my inner size queen defeated my inner virgin...”

“I have disappointed some partners by insisting on bottoming. When one has that inner urge in one's prostate it's hard to deny it.”

Rufioh felt his cock harden from this talk.

“I want to fuck your ass so badly right now.”

Horuss' cock twitch while his face looked shocked.

“But you said you wanted to have sex only one more time?”

“This counts as the same time. We're naked and we've got the lube and condoms out...might as well use them...you do have normal-sized condoms, right?”

“I regularly stock them.”

“So are we go?”

Horuss' cock twitched more. “Yes.”

He went to the bathroom and came back with a standard-size Trojan for Rufioh. Rufioh took it while stroking himself to fullness.

“Um, could you prepare yourself?” he asked, “Because I just find the idea of putting my fingers up someone else's ass kind of gross.”

“But you are putting other parts of your body in me.”

“Well...that's different...I'll be wearing a condom.”

“Do you want gloves?”

“Could you just do it yourself? You'd do it better.”

Horuss huffed. “I suppose.”

He took the lube off and went on the bed to get to work. He spread his legs wide and started to finger himself with the lube. Rufioh put the condom on himself as he watched Horuss. Well, Horuss was doing a better job than Rufioh could have done. Rufioh wondered what he'd do if he struck something but he put that thought out of mind. Instead, he focused on Horuss' growing cock. The dude definitely was a Bottom.

“Are you ready for me?” Rufioh asked.

Horuss gasped, “Yes.”

“I'd really like to ride you...you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Horuss immediately got into position. That choice ass was right in front of Rufioh. He'd often found himself glimpsing at it when Horuss bent over (and Horuss seemed to bend over a lot) but now he'd actually be able to touch the bare skin.

“Would you mind if I slapped it?” Rufioh asked.

“Yes,” Horuss answered and Rufioh felt silly for bothering to ask.

Rufioh slapped that ass. Horuss groaned back. Rufioh slapped it a couple more times before Horuss said:

“Please just DO IT.”

Rufioh's dick was rock hard at this point so he wasn't going to argue. He spread Horuss' clean cheeks and slowly pressed into that forbidden hole. He knew it would be tighter than a pussy but he was still surprised. Luckily he'd come earlier so he wasn't blowing up at the first stroke like a virgin.

He wondered if there was some different way to thrust when you were fucking a man's ass instead of a woman's pussy but he didn't have time to learn. He went into his same routine. Horuss was giving his verbal approval so Rufioh had to be doing something right. The sounds were different from when Horuss was fucking Rufioh. Those sounds had been subdued compared to this moaning.

Then Rufioh remembered he was supposed to give a reach-a-round and he grabbed Horuss' dick. It was so hard and Rufioh had been ignoring it. He knew how to stroke his own dick but not from this angle and not circumcised. Rufioh found himself simply holding Horuss.

“Am I doing a good job?” Rufioh asked.

“Oh yes please you don't need to ask!”

“So...you like me riding you? This is what you've been fantasizing about?” Rufioh started picking up steam. “You wanted a straight man to fuck your ass?”

“I did! I did!”

“And that's what you're getting, isn't it? What you've always wanted?”

“Oh yes, Rufioh, yes! I've wanted you for so long!”

“I've wanted this too! I've wanted to fuck a man for so long!”

“You have?”

Rufioh stiffened and slowed for a moment before going back to his former routine.

“You like having a straight man fuck you?” he asked.

“Ahh, yes!”

Rufioh focused on simply fucking Horuss after that. His previous orgasm let him savor this ride. He was close to orgasm but not too close. This was the best ride he'd ever had and he knew Horuss didn't want it to stop either. They'd never have this chance again.

It was Horuss who came first. His cock twitched in Rufioh's hand and Rufioh felt the cum dribble down and he knew he'd been the one to pull it out of Horuss. Rufioh couldn't hold back after that. He came while not slowing his strokes at all. Finally, he pulled out.

“Was I good?” Rufioh asked again.

“Put...the condom...in the trash...not...the toilet.”

“Well, okay.”

Rufioh got the bed and disposed of the condom like the fussy Horuss insisted. Horuss had rolled onto his back and was looking up at the ceiling. Rufioh joined him. He felt sore and shaky but not sleepy. His mind was filled with so much. He had to talk this out.

He asked, “So...you've never had a boyfriend?”

“Of course not! I told you I've only had anonymous sex. I don't go around dating.”

“Do you want a boyfriend?”

“My family is conservative and devoutly Muslim. If they heard a hint that I had a boyfriend, I would lose not only them but all my money. I won't risk that.”

“But if it weren't for all that...would you want a boyfriend?”

He mumbled, “I...I...someone being with me...that is...”

“Yeah?”

He got off the bed. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Rufioh sat up, “What? No, of course not, never!”

Horuss' face fell.

Rufioh continued, “Not that you'd be a bad boyfriend...in fact I think you'd be a bangarang boyfriend.”

“You really think so?”

“I mean you're rough around the edges...but I think you have a good heart.”

Horuss smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

“If I was going to have a boyfriend...it would be you.”

Horuss looked shocked. Rufioh instantly regretted saying that. He wanted a wife, not a boyfriend. He wasn't trying to lead Horuss on, just cheer him up. Why'd he always have to say fool things like that?

“Truly?” Horuss asked.

“I prefer you as a friend.”

“That would be the wisest decision.”

“Though...” Rufioh couldn't believe he was about to say this. “There is such a thing as friends with benefits.”

“What??”

“We had a good time here, didn't we? I don't want this to end.”

“What about your girlfriend?”

Rufioh shrugged. “We'll figure something out.”

“I think you should...take a shower.”

“I get the shower first? Thanks.”

Rufioh went into the bathroom. It was small like the rest of the apartment but Horuss packed a lot of product into it. He had the same amount of product as Rufioh but his choices were more expensive. Perhaps too expensive. Rufioh felt the product you could get at the average drug store could go a long way. Still, he thought off the urge to smell everything.

Rufioh went into the tiny shower stall and doused himself in cold water. He could have asked one of Horuss' soaps but he didn't want to smell like Horuss when Damara met him. He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off. His Mohawk was down and he wondered how he should fix it. He decided he should have thought of that earlier. He put one towel around his head and an unnecessary one around his waist.

When he left the bathroom, Horuss was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. His face was blank.

“Um,” said Rufioh, “Are you okay bro?”

“I am simply thinking.”

“About being friends with benefits?”

“Just general thoughts.”

“I guess I'll just get dressed and leave then.”

Horuss sat up. “You don't want me to drive you?”

“I'll walk,” Rufioh said.

He didn't actually want to walk. However, the tension between him and Horuss was worse than the soreness in his ass. Did he say the wrong thing when he brought up friends-with-benefits?

Horuss laid back down. “As you wish,” he said.

Rufioh got dressed quickly. He was glad he took a shower but he thought he might need another one.

Before he left, he asked, “We're still friends, right?”

“Always,” answered Horuss.

As Rufioh was walking down the stairs to the street, he got a call from Damara. He knew he'd have to make a lot of excuses. Hopefully, she wouldn't see through them. He might have to get used to making a lot of them.

“Hey, doll! I've been mad missing you..so lonely...”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short chapter next


	3. Chapter 3

So this was it, thought Horuss as he stared at the ceiling. Now Rufioh had given in soberly to Horuss's seduction. Horuss had taken him and been taken by him. He'd taken the virginity of a straight man. The game was won. Yet Horuss didn't feel like a winner. He wanted Rufioh as his boyfriend, not a so-called “friend-with-benefits”.

Rufioh was just so perfect. Not just beautiful on the outside, but beautiful within. He had a good heart. He was smarter than he seemed, not just the basketball jock riding on a scholarship. He loved animals and if his frat allowed it he'd adopt twenty of the ugliest dogs and cats. Despite his many virtues, he never bragged. He was such a bright shining star and all this time Horuss had pretended he wasn't dazzled by the light.

Somehow, Horuss never expected to fall in love. Why should he bother falling in love when it would never come to anything? He thought he was unlovable. No matter what he accomplished, he had that voice in him saying that wouldn't impress anyone who truly knew him. Sure, he knew his family loved him, but only in the sense that family has to love each other. Still, it could be seen as a mercy that his life would be free of romance. He couldn't pursue a relationship with a man. If he married a woman who could love him, he'd break her heart. He planned on marrying a lesbian one day, but not anytime soon. He dreaded that wedding night.

Did Rufioh mean it when he said Horuss would be a good boyfriend? Rufioh didn't know that Horuss had been using him this entire time. If he did know, they wouldn't be friends anymore. Though Rufioh did seem awfully forgiving of the incident at the party.

Maybe Rufioh could love him.

 


End file.
